


Frustration

by Verse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Getting Together, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Chris just want his girlfriend to be happy. This proves harder than expected when she won't even admit she wants to shag the local vegan too.





	Frustration

Chris is starting to understand why was everyone so frustrated with him and Ashley.

He loves Ashley. He really does. Even ignoring the whole romance part, she is easily one of his best friends. She’s his study partner, the one he watches bad movie with, the one who’ll spend hours talking with him about books and apps and puns and anything, really.

But if she could be  _just a little less_  oblivious to her own crush it’d be so much better.

Damn, was it what they sounded like before they started dating? Did they really spend so much time talking about one another? Did they have these stars in their eyes?

If so, he  _truly_ is sorry for his friends.

He  _tries_ to drop hints. Really.

“Hey, what would you do if I liked someone else?”

“What, you want to break up with me already?”

“Naaaah, just, hypothetically. I fell in love with someone else. Would you mind?”

“Eeeeh, probably.”

“Mh. If  _you_ did, by the way, it wouldn’t bother me. You can date whoever you want beside me, as long as you keep me updated, I’m okay with that.”

Really,  _really_ unsubtle hints.

“Wow, Sam is pretty today don’t you think?”

“Yeah right? That shirt really suit her well- she looks downright gorgeous in it. It really brings out her eyes.”

“Hey, you sure you don’t have a crush on her?”

“Pff, don’t be silly Chris.”

He doesn’t know what’s the most painful: hearing his girlfriend babbling about his best friend, or watching his best friend awkwardly trying not to flirt while obviously being interested.

He can’t take it anymore.

He barges into Sam’s room, slam both hands on her desk, and let out the heaviest sigh he ever made.

“Sam. I beg you.  _Please_ make a move on Ashley.”

Sam only stares, confused. And apparently also slightly embarrassed, judging by the red creeping up her cheeks.

“She has a crush on you. A  _huge_ crush. You have no idea. And I know you like her back. But she won’t do a thing. _Please_ make a move.”

Sam blinks, still staring.

“And you’re… Okay with that?”

God, why is everyone reacting like this? In movies, in books, in real life… Gee, he can share.

“I want Ash to be happy. She’s happy dating me? Awesome! She’d be happier dating the both of us? Then let her date the both of us. And it’s not like you were a stranger or anything.”

She stares for a few seconds longer. And then, she smiles.

“Chris. You’re the best, you know that?”

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr's versegm y'all  
> leave a review in passing!!


End file.
